Starting A New Life In Perth
by FanWriter83
Summary: Rikki's dad is re-married and now they have to move to Perth. Rikki can't get a long with her new family and misses her friends a lot. Then, in the basement of her new house she notices a wall, and with the turn of a stone it reveals an opening that leads to Ireland where she meets Bella. Can they hide their secret and what if an old enemy of Rikki's past shows up? *Set after s2*
1. Meeting the new family

**Hey, guys, another H2o just add water story:D English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes but I will re-upload the chapter soon I found a bet reader:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting the new family<strong>

Everything around her was new to her. Rikki sighed deeply and plopped down onto her new bed into her new bedroom in her new house. Her entire life was turned up side down. Moving to the Gold Coast was hard, but not as hard as moving to Perth. The difference was that she didn't had any friends when she arrived at the Gold Coast. It didn't take long though and after a week or so she met Emma and Cleo, came friends with them after their adventure on Mako Island, which also had changed her life, realizing they all three became mermaids after water hit their skin.

Keeping their tail a secret for their families was hard, but with the help of Lewis they managed.

Along the way her dad met a woman online, after sending each other mail and several dates they realized there was a connection. Rikki didn't mind back then, she was happy for her dad and even more happier when she heard it was serious and they had plans to marry.

But then the bad news came.

Marrying this new woman meant moving to Perth, live with her and her three children in the Belle-Claire Restaurant which stood on a beach. ON A BEACH!

But that wasn't what worried Rikki the most. Perth was miles away from the Gold Coast, how far exactly Rikki didn't know because she never was good in math, but who cares anyway, it was too far away to travel back and forth each day. She would really start to miss Cleo and Emma.

Rikki looked around her new room, sighed deeply and layed down on to her back looking up to the ceiling. It wasn't really a big room, but still really nice. Rikki didn't mind sleeping in a tiny space, she was used to it. Compered to her old room inside the small trailer she shared with her dad, this new room was palace.

Rikki scoffed. She had never liked palaces or all the other girly stuff.

In the room next to her she could hear her new stepbrother, Wayne, walking up and down the room, shoving everything around to make space for his younger brother, Brett, who now had to share a room with him since Rikki and her dad had moved in.

Wayne didn't like it and he made sure Rikki would know that and his way by doing that was by making a lot of noise while clearing his room out.

Meeting her siblings was another thing which was hard. She had always been only child so she wasn't used to other people around her. Rikki wandered back to the day she met them.

Jackie, her dad's new wife seemed nice. She had a lovely smile, which made her remember about her own mother. She also had a lovely smile, which always made her feel warm and save, but that was before she ran away and left Rikki alone with her dad. It broke Rikki's heart and made her realize she couldn't trust anyone. She made herself strong, made sure she didn't get too close to anyone so no-one could make her feel like she felt after her mom left.

But at the Gold Coast she learned to open her heart again. Made friends and even let a boy into her heart, Zane Bennett. And now she had to leave him behind.

Rikki rubbed a tear from her cheek that had escaped her eyes.

Jackie made her feel on guard again. What if she would to the same to her dad and her what her mother did years before?

Jackie had three children. Two boys and one girl. The name of the oldest was Wayne, 18 years old. Rikki wasn't sure which color his hair was, because it was greasy like he hadn't showered in days. Wayne was a short, big chubby guy with a sly smile on his face.

Brett, 17 years old the same age as Rikki, a bit tall for his age and he had short dirty blonde hair. Unlike his brother, Brett had a nice charming smile, most likely got it from his mom.

The youngest, Meredith. 11 years old, sweet smile and she had long platinum blonde hair, wrapped into a pony tail. Rikki found out immediately the young girl was way too smart for her age because of the way she started to talk to Rikki. Brett joked they really had to take her library card away from her.

Rikki smiled a bit, thinking of the way the young girl narrowed her eyes to her brother when he said that.

In the room next to her's she could hear both brother's arrguing at each other.

"You really have to leave your surfboard somewhere else!" Wayne shouted loudly at Brett. "The room is already small as it is specially now since that stupid girl has taken your room!"

Rikki rolled her eyes, sitting straight up again.

"Her name is Rikki" Brett commented back and Rikki heard him sitting down onto one of the bed's.

"That's my bed you idiot!" Wayne shouted, stepping angry towards his younger brother. "I sleep next to the window and don't you dare to ask why."

"Wayne, we all know why and maybe it's a good idea. The room is already smelly enough on his own, it really doesn't need the smell that comes out of your ass."

"Shut up and get off!" Rikki could hear the boys started to fight inside the small bedroom. There were bits off yelling, stumbling and then Wayne angry voice again. "Stay on your own half, don't dare to touch my stuff and get this stupid surfboard outside!"

Most likely Wayne had won the fight, because the door slammed and a few seconds later an angry Brett ran up the stairs to the third level, yelling for his mom that she had to do something about Wayne.

"And you better not mess with me either!" Wayne shouted, banged with his fist against the wall.

Rikki rolled her eyes. That boy had some serious attitude problems.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


	2. The wall in the basement

**Thank you all so much for your follows, favorites and reviews:D Glad there are people who are interested in this story:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The wall in the basement<strong>

Brett found his mom inside the kitchen with Meredith, putting some stuff into boxes to clear some space out.

"Brett, if you just give it some time I'm sure you get used to it" Jackie said, picking up the large and heavy box from the counter and placed it onto the kitchen table.

"I given it sometime" Brett replied back, moving his head closer towards his mother so he could keep his voice low and Meredith wouldn't hear them.

"You have given it two minutes" Jackie replied back on a firm tone.

"Yeah, well... I can't take it anymore."

"If I knew a way to find another bedroom in this house I would but I can't" Jackie said lowering her voice again. "Things will settle down. We all need to give each other a change."

"I don't think that will work, mom" Brett said, grabbed his surfboard, turned around and made his way towards the door when Jackie stopped him.

"Before you go out surfing again, can you please help Meredith first with carrying all this stuff to the basement?" Jackie pointed at the boxes that were stacked up all around the kitchen.

Brett sighed deeply, placed his board against the wall before turning around and without saying anything he picked up a large box and left the kitchen, almost bumping into Rikki who was just about to walk in.

'Sorry" he mutter softly, walking across the hall, down the stairs that lead to the basement.

"Do you want to help us?" Meredith asked, also walking past her inside the hall, carrying a smaller and much lighter box.

"Sure" Rikki replied, grabbing one of the large boxes and followed Meredith through the hall, down the stairs into the basement.

"You know, Brett" Meredith said to her brother soon she stepped into the basement. "Sharing a room for the first time causes 92% stress in all cases." Meredith placed the box she carried onto the dirty couch.

"Thanks Meredith. That's really something what I would like to know" Brett replied sarcastic and then turned around towards Rikki who still stood with a box in the doorway. Brett smiled politely at her. "You can toss it anywere you like."

Rikki just nodded while Brett walked passed her back upstairs to get some new boxes. Rikki sighed, placed her box onto the tilled floor and was about to go back upstairs when something catches her eyes.

On the other side of the basement was a large wall. It wasn't the really the wall that caught her attention, more the swans that were carved in the upper corner of the wall. Two swans, carved across each other, their beaks were touching each other like they were kissing. Their long necks made together a shape of an small heart. Rikki walked slowly towards it keeping her eyes on the carving.

"Ieuw" she heard Meredith exclaimed behind her, slowly following Rikki and looked distasteful to the wall in front of them. Rikki followed her gaze, noticing some dirty stains on the wall. "I think that is molt. I'll get some water and buckets to get it cleaned."

Quickly she rushed away back upstairs and Rikki glared to the carving again. She scoped her eyes all over the wall and suddenly she noticed a small round shaped hole and it looked like there was missing a piece.

Rikki went with her fingers through the hole and while doing that her elbow hit something. Rocks that were a bit loosen fell down onto the floor next to her feet but also something else fell on the floor.

Slowly Rikki picked it up, noticing it was a small black rock, the same shape and size as the hole in the wall. On one side of the rocks was a small carving similar to the one onto the wall, only this was one swan.

Getting a bit curious and testing if the rock indeed would fit, Rikki placed the rock inside the small hole. A tiny electric shock came out the hole and Rikki quickly moves her fingers away.

She found it a really strange reaction. Rocked walls don't release some short of electricity, right. The wall was cold and damp, but still no reason to release a reaction like that.

Then a silly feeling crossed Rikki's mind. Could she turn the stone around when it's stuck in the hole? What would happen? Rikki knew it was a silly thought, but she didn't had anything better to do.

Slowly she turned the stone and nothing happens. At least for five seconds or so. Just when Rikki was about to turn around, she heard a soft noise coming from the wall. Curiously she looked at it, noticing a small yellow/greenish colored crack in the middle of wall. Before she even could blink the crack became bigger and suddenly the yellow/greenish crack was big enough to let someone walk through it. Like a some sort of an portal.

Keeping her eyes on the wall, Rikki stepped back towards the door, closed and locked it behind her. She didn't wanted anybody to walk in. She really wanted to explore it on her own.

Slowly she moved back to the wall. Would she really dare and try to walk through it? Rikki scoped the basement, looking for something that she could throw through it. Just to test it first. Her eyes caught an orange basketball laying in the corner of the room. Quickly she walked towards it and picked it up, walking back to the wall.

Behind her, on the other side of the door she could hear someone wanted to enter. After wriggling the knob a few times, the person realized it was locket.

"Rikki, did you lock the door?" she heard Meredith ask but she didn't paid much attention to her. Standing a few steps away from the wall, Rikki threw the ball and it went right through it. "You want some time alone?" Meredith asked again and sat down onto the steps, placing the box next to her. "I understand. Take as much time as you like, I'll wait. It must be really hard for you to be here right now and..."

Rikki still didn't paid attention to Meredith. She heard her, but didn't really listen to what the girl was saying. Rikki inhaled deeply and took a few steps towards the wall. Not really understanding why she did it, but she closed her eyes tightly and held in her breath, stepping straight through the yellow/green glow.

She was kind of expecting a bit of pain, or anything like that but nothing. Slowly she opens her eyes, noticing she was standing a tiny room with one window and a large, old looking boiler. Rikki turned around, now noticing the glowing wall was behind her. It was like she had stepped inside another room.

Quickly she stepped back through the wall, hearing Meredith blabbing on the other side of the door, realizing she was back in the restaurant's basement.

An exited feeling boiled up inside her, walked through the yellow/green crack back inside the tiny room with only the boiler. This time she also noticed a wooden door on her left. Becoming more and more curious, Rikki walked slowly towards the door, opens it and peeked her head around it. Like in the restaurant there was a small stair that went up to one of the upper levels of the building.

Carefully she closed the door behind her, walked silently up the stairs reaching another wooden door. Behind the door she could hear chatter and laughing, wandering whether to go back or keep going. She really wanted to know where she was.

Slowly she opens the door, peeked around it and noticed a long hallway with doors on both sides. Carefully and without making any noise, Rikki walked through the door, across the hall that lead to another door. After opening that one, Rikki walked inside a large sunny hallway, most likely the main hall.

"Who are you?" Rikki heard someone ask from behind her and she jerked around, noticing a girl of her age standing behind her. "I asked you something."

The girl walked towards Rikki. Without even replying Rikki circled around on her heels and ran towards the large entry door, pulled it open and ran through it, noticing a complete different surrounding.

Instead of the sandy beach and the clear blue water, Rikki saw a large grey courtyard with in the middle a pole with flags on it, which weren't Australian.

Rikki circled around in the middle of the courtyard, noticing the building she just had stepped out didn't look like the Belle Claire Restaurant. The girl didn't say anything, just looked questioned at Rikki and wondered why the girl attacked to strange.

Suddenly Rikki heard voices coming from behind the building and quickly she ran into the other direction making sure no-one followed her. From a far she could see a small wooden shed and without any hesitation Rikki ran upon it, opens the door and ran inside, only to find out she isn't the only one in the shed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think:D<strong>


End file.
